


Sera the Avalanche

by love_in_nature



Series: Dragon Age Party Banters [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Multi, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Lavellan have a plan to prank Varric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera the Avalanche

**Inquisitor** : Hey Varric, come to the Singing Maiden with me!

 **Varric** : * _Looks at where the sun is_ * It isn't lunch time yet is it?

 **Inquisitor** : No...

 **Varric:** You only go to the pub when you know you will get fed.

 **Inquisitor:** That isn't... no I do not! ok... maybe, but not now. I just wanna talk. You know check in and such.

 **Varric:** Ok... lead the way.

_They get to the tavern where there is a crouched down Sera on the roof trying to hide and stifle giggles as they come near._

**Inquisitor:** Varric wait. * _Stops him just a bit outside the door_ * Stand right there and look at the mountains. Doesn't it kind look like the head of that giant we ran into in Crestwood?

 **Varric** : Nope, gotta say I think you're imagining things.

 **Sera** : * _trying to get the snow to slide of the roof her stomping getting more annoyed as she can't get it to go_ *

 **Inquisitor** : * _Clears throat trying not to look at Sera_ * Uhmm no... that is maybe if you tilt your head a little.

 **Varric** : * _takes a slight step back and glances into tavern door_ * I think I see Chuckles in there.

 **Inquisitor:** Solas, is in there? * _Inquisitor steps forward to see in the tavern just as Varric steps completely in the door and the snow avalanche from the roof comes tumbling down along with Sera_ *

 **Sera:** * _rubbing bum as she tries to stand_ * Owww ow ow ow bugger flip tits owww arse bugger

 **Inquisitor:** * _covered in snow drift and teeth chattering_ * Cooolddd so c-c-c-cold

 **Varric:** * _Chuckles as he goes to get a big brew_ * You're gonna have to do better than that ladies.


End file.
